marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Texas Kid Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Mrs. Temple Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Return of Howling Wolf! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Native American outlaw Howling Wolf breaks out of the prison in Dallas, Texas, killing the guard who came to check on him. Bent on getting revenge on the white men who incarcerated him, Howling Wolf begins a campaign of terror, sleeping by day and burning down ranches by night. Eventually the Texas Kid decides to on the trail to hunt down Howling Wolf, using his tracking skills to locate Howling Wolf's camp. However, Howling Wolf discovers the tracker and knocks the Texas Kid out. He then buries the Kid up to his neck in the dirt and leaves him for the buzzards to eat. When he comes around, the Texas Kid whistles for his horse Thunder who knocks out Howling Wolf with his hooves. The intelligent horse then helps pull the Kid loose so he can free himself from the dirt. Howling Wolf revives just as the Kid frees himself, but is to slow on the draw and the Texas Kid shoots him dead. As he leaves, he watches as the vultures swoop down to feast on Howling Wolf's remains, remarking on the irony of the situation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Bad Men Die Twice | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Russ Heath | Inker3_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Violence | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Sinister Stage Coach! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = In Hidden Valley, Lance Temple trains his horse Thunder how to ride while he is shooting behind the horse while straddling the horses neck. As he leaves the valley he spots a stage coach going off it's usual trail and finds it odd but pays it no mind. When Lance returns home he learns from his father that their neighbor Kit Cameron is worried as the southbound coach carrying his daughter is late. Lance tells his father that he is going to go out and look for the coach. Recalling that the coach he saw earlier was the same coach that is late he calls his horse Thunder and changes into the Texas Kid to investigate the suspicious activity. Riding into the town of Laramee where the coach started its run and confirms that Cameron's daughter was on board. He then follows the coach's trail. He follows it to the port side town of El Campo where he spies the coach parked in front of a sailing ship. When he inquires the ship hands what the coach is doing there, they attack the Kid. The Texas Kid then guns down all the men that come at him and rides his horse on board the ship. There he finds the passengers shackled below the hold of the ship and a masked man standing guard over them. Texas Kid dives at the man and unmasks him, revealing him to be Manuel Toledo a notorious slave trader. The Texas Kid then guns down Toledo and rescues the captives. As they mount their stage and ride away, Miss Cameron thanks Texas Kid for his help. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}